


Marriages Spark Marriages?

by MurderRose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Model Yoon Jeonghan, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/MurderRose
Summary: Mingyu and Wonwoo are getting married.  Jeonghan and Seungcheol are attending.There's just one small catch... Mingyu's mother doesn't know they've broken up and she'd be"devastated if she knew, hyung, can you please pretend?"What are good friends to do?!
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Marriages Spark Marriages?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukiminkim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminkim/gifts).



> **Prompt**   
>  _Ex-lovers Cheol and Han flying back to Korea for their friend’s wedding.  
>  only there’s a catch…  
> “My parents still think you’re dating... Can you just fake it until the wedding is over?  
> Mingyu’s parents always adored Seungcheol and Jeonghan, he knew if they found out the two broke up, they would give him a hard time about marrying Wonwoo... that’s why he begged his hyungs…  
> “Please... I promise we can tell them after the wedding!”  
> Can the two ex-lovers get through this wedding, or will it be too much for them to handle?_
> 
> I can't believe I've written a Fake Dating AU. Who is this person? 
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Thanks to Eottoghe for proofreading!

“... please tell me you can make it!” Mingyu whined across the phone and Jeonghan smiled. That kid never changed.

“Of course I can puppy, I already told you that I wouldn't miss it for the world. How’s your umma doing? Has she driven Wonwoo away yet with her fussing?” Jeonghan leaned back in his chair looking out the window at the iconic red awnings of Plaza Athénée. The courtyard was busy, teeming with tourists trying to catch a glance of one of the many models staying here for Fashion Week.

“...” There was a suspicious silence from Mingyu and Jeonghan frowned.

“Is everything okay? If I can help at all?” Nothing was going to ruin his dongsaeng’s wedding day if he could help it.

“It’s not that… Wonwoo’s fine, Umma is being pretty chill about everything all considered… but… there’s just one… tiny? Thing?” Mingyu sounded like he was walking through a physical minefield and Jeonghan sighed.

“Just tell me.”

“Wenevertoldummathatyoubrokeupwithcheolandidon’twanttodoitnowcouldyoupretendpleasepleaseplease?” Mingyu rushed out before going silent.

What? Jeonghan replayed the stream of noise slower in his head. Did he just - “You _never_ told Umma Kim that Seungcheol-ah and I broke up? Are you serious? It’s been three years Mingyu-ya, how did you manage that? We don’t even live in the same country?” 

“But you don’t live in Korea either and you two were Umma’s favourite couple and we’d just lost haraboji and I just couldn’t find the right moment… And if I did it now, then she’d be mad at me until the wedding, or she’d say it was bad luck to invite you both and I really want you there,” Mingyu explained sheepishly and Jeonghan dragged a hand over his face.

“I love you but you are such a child sometimes, you know that?” Jeonghan said, and then his brain translated the rest of the sentence, “You want us to pretend to be still together?! Are you crazy?” so he shrieked. What else do you do when you’re being asked to pretend to be still with your ex. Your three year old ex. 

“I’ve already asked Seungcheol-hyung, and he said you’d have to agree first?” Mingyu begged. Like. A. Child.

Oh of course he had. That was _just_ like Seungcheol. Tip the power over to Jeonghan like always. 

“Hyung? Are you still there?”

“I’m here,” Jeonghan hummed, the temptation to nibble on his thumbnail growing stronger by the second. He flexed out his hand and looked at his nails for a second; they were french tipped for that evening’s show, RALPH & RUSSO. He tucked his hand under his thigh. “You have to tell her after the wedding, this is just ridiculous, even for you.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Do not, and I mean, Do. Not. Book us a hotel room, play any weird tricks on us, dare us to do anything, make insinuations, ask us to kiss, push us together, do nothing, and I mean, Nothing that you wouldn’t do if either of us were there with a plus one.” Jeonghan demanded.

“Of course Hyung, I wouldn’t-”

“Don’t even try. I know you Kim Mingyu. I’ll stay with my family, and I presume Seungcheol will stay with his. Don’t try anything, I will know and I will reign unholy fury on you.”

“OK Hyung. Thank you for doing this, I’m sorry, I really am.” Mingyu sounded contrite, but Jeonghan just knew he was fist-pumping as they spoke.

“Yeah yeah yeah. Ok, I need to go, I have to eat before I go down to the runway. Before I go though, who’s your best man?” Jeonghan stood up, making his way over to the table in the corner of his room where there was a spread set up and where his assistant had her clipboard and pen out. Damn. That meant changes to the schedule.

“Xu Minghao. Do you remember him? The artist from China, he moved to Korea for uni?”

Jeonghan thought for a second, “The adorable dangerous one?” Mingyu laughed loudly.

“That’s him! Ok, I’ll let you go. Talk soon hyung!”

“Ok, take care.” Jeonghan hung up, shaking his head. He was truly ecstatic for him, but Mingyu really was an overgrown child most of the time.

* * *

  


* * *

Three months later, Jeonghan stepped off the plane onto South Korean soil with a happy sigh. Home at last. It was good to be back, good to immediately understand everything without having to pause or ask an interpreter. He truly had missed his home country.

Before promptly being blinded by about 50 cameras all flashing as he walked through arrivals. It was good while it lasted. Everyone was so much more relaxed in Europe, he really hadn’t missed this.

His parents had braved the press to meet him at the airport and he practically ran the last few steps to hug them, his father taking his luggage as his umma squeezed the life out of him. He just happened to look behind him as they left the building and saw … was that Seungcheol? Wow. The three years had been good to him; he looked every _inch_ a CEO. Jeonghan shook himself out of it and clambered into the car, answering his father’s rapid fire questions with a smile. It was good to be home.

*

Arriving in Seoul and seeing all the cameras and fans in the arrivals hall, Seungcheol had assumed it was an idol group returning from a trip abroad or something, and then Jeonghan cut a path through them all, shades on and his jacket whipping around his ankles; he’d always been dramatic. But when Jeonghan practically dropped everything to run into his parents arms, Seungcheol couldn’t help his small ‘aww’ at the action. You could take the model out of their family but you couldn’t take the family out of the model.

When Mingyu had contacted Seungcheol with his _problem_ , Seungcheol had laughed himself sick before realising that Mingyu hadn’t been joking. Mingyu had been an idiot. Although, how he’d managed to keep his mother thinking that Seungcheol and Jeonghan were still together when they hadn’t seen each other in three years, that was pretty amazing. They didn’t even live on the same continent for God’s sake. Mingyu was eternally surprising though so it really wasn’t the most unbelievable thing. He probably used his photography skills to make fake photos or something. Seungcheol wouldn’t put it past him.

So he’d agreed. It would be a bit of fun and besides, he missed Jeonghan. Their break-up hadn’t been dramatic or angry; they just had wanted different things, and then with Jeonghan’s work taking him to Europe and Seungcheol’s promotion basing him in the States, it just seemed like the logical next step. They still followed each other on social media and Jeonghan commented now and then on Seungcheol’s posts. They had friends in common, it wasn’t as if they had cut each other off. Just stopped being _Seungcheol and Jeonghan._

He had, however, made Mingyu promise to not do anything weird. Apparently Jeonghan had said the same thing, and Mingyu had promised over and over, and even gotten his fiancé to promise over and over that nothing would be done. Seungcheol wasn’t particularly worried, between him and Jeonghan they had enough blackmail on Mingyu that they could bury his abnormally tall body in it. Standing up.

Seungcheol slid into the car waiting for him, sighing as the leather cradled his body. No matter how fancy you flew, long-haul flights were never fun.

* * *

but different coloured hairbut in heels and less innocent

* * *

The joint stag do had been brilliant. Soonyoung and Minghao, the best men, had rented out a large function room and one of Wonwoo’s friends, Lee something, had deejayed, he had been amazing. The music was superb.

Seungkwan and Vernon snagged Seungcheol the minute he walked in the doors, talking 9 miles an hour, well Seungkwan mainly; Vernon adding something every now and then when he wasn’t gazing at Seungkwan in adoration. They had always been adorable, and even now, two years into the longest engagement ever, they still looked like they’d only been dating a week. It was so cute. 

By the time he left those two, it was near midnight, and while he was circulating, realising how many people he _didn’t_ know, he spotted Jeonghan over by the bar. Surrounded by a circle of people. If he looked a certain way it looked like he was a piece of meat and they were hungry ants. Jeonghan looked up and caught his eye, hand absently tugging at his earring. 

Absently tugging at earrings, wasn’t that their ‘get me out of this situation’ signal from literal years ago? What were the chances that it was on purpose? Seungcheol weighed up the pros and cons of swooping in to the rescue for a moment, and decided that, sure they were supposed to be a couple for the wedding anyway so it couldn’t really have many cons. 

“Jeonghan-ah! There you are, I was wondering where you’d gotten to!” Seungcheol called loudly as he neatly stepped through the throng and in front of Jeonghan. Jeonghan mouthed a thank you quickly before Seungcheol continued, “Mingyu was asking for you, I said I’d bring you over. Oh,” he turned, “Sorry to interrupt?”

“No worries, we were just finishing up. It’s been lovely meeting you all!” Jeonghan smiled before casually following Seungcheol until they were on the other side of the room.

“Oh my god, Thank you! Some people! I wondered if you would remember our signal, it was worth a shot.” Jeonghan beamed at him, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile back, the model was clearly tipsy, looser and less reserved than normal, but it was kind of endearing. 

“Not at all! You looked about at the end of your string. You look amazing,” Seungcheol said, taking a step back to take him in and Jeonghan laughed and twirled. He did. He looked fab: jeans were practically painted on and his heels on making him look _so_ leggy. “When did you get taller than me huh?”

“Aw you got an issue with that, baby?” Jeonghan pouted before laughing and shaking his head, “Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it. You look great too, red suits you.”

Seungcheol smiled, “So Umma Kim huh?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, “That boy. I can’t believe him. I can’t say I’m surprised though.”

“No, me neither. We’re going to have to coordinate for the big event, and try to avoid her as much as possible…” Seungcheol trailed off, “Is this?”

“We can talk about it tomorrow Seungcheol-ah. Don’t worry.”

“No, I’m not worrying, just I love this song, do you want to dance?” Seungcheol was bopping on the spot and sending longing looks at the dance floor, so Jeonghan put his hands on his hips and pushed him ahead of him.

“Why not, come on, move!”

Seungcheol shivered as if somewhere, Mingyu was smiling; but he ignored the feeling and enjoyed the few minutes with Jeonghan before they were interrupted by another smiling boy in heels who swooped in to drop air kisses on Jeonghan’s cheeks before draping himself over his shoulder, hands on his hips and smiling at down Seungcheol.

“Hi!” And he was definitely drunk.

Jeonghan smiled, swaying back with him and patting his hands, “Joshua, Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Joshua. Joshua knows Mingyu through work, and we walk together. Ex meet bestie.”

  
  


Other highlights of the night included a Mr & Mr game show style quiz with the engaged couple. Which they both scored full marks on. Didn’t stop Mingyu from practically sweating himself to death at the possibility of getting something wrong. And a violently purple pinata shaped like… yes. Shaped exactly like you’re thinking. Clearly Wonwoo was long gone at this stage, because Seungcheol didn’t recall him being the type of man to … do that … in public… with … a pinata shaped like that… but sure it was their stag do and who was anyone to stop them really?

* * *

Jeonghan woke up the next morning with an end-of-fashion-week sized headache and fond memories of the dance floor. And a slight feeling that he’d planned something with Seungcheol. 

After a shower, breakfast and a very large mug of tea, he checked his phone, and sure enough, there was a text from Seungcheol.

**Choi Seungcheol 02:47**

In case either of us forget, we said we’d do lunch  
And talk about our wedding outfits  
And plan of action for Umma Kim  
You looked amazin tonight btw

**Yoon Jeonghan 12:13**

Hi Seungcheol  
Can we say 3pm today? That café with the good tea?  
Thanks *blushing emoji*, you looked pretty sharp yourself

**Choi Seungcheol 12:15**

See you then

  
  
Jeonghan arrived at 3pm, shaking his sister off with a smile and a “don’t worry about oppa”, to see Seungcheol already there, sitting at a table in the corner and bent over his phone. Jeonghan ordered first, and then wound his way through the tables and bags to sit opposite Seungcheol.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Jeonghan asked quietly and Seungcheol’s head shot up, blushing high on his cheeks. Jeonghan smiled softly and fiddled with his tea.

“Oh, I’m, good thank you. You? Hangover?” Seungcheol’s voice was quiet.

“A bit of a headache but I’m okay. How’s being back home? You’re staying with your family?”

“Yeah, my room is now the guest room,” Seungcheol laughed and took a sip of his coffee, “So, I was going to wear a grey suit with a white shirt, but I brought some other things if that doesn’t work with you?”

Ok, they were getting right into it, Jeonghan could appreciate that. He hummed, sipping his tea, “Well, I got the impression from Mingyu that it was traditional wear? I got a new hanbok made specially? It’s modern and green so it should go with your suit,”

“I, yeah, I didn’t really want to wear hanbok? Mingyu said it was ok, do you mind?” Seungcheol hunched in on himself a little and Jeonghan reached across the table to touch his wrist.

“I’m not going to get you to do anything you’re not comfortable with Seungcheol-ah.”

The words sat in the air for a minute, Seungcheol realising they were about more than the clothes, and eventually he nodded.

“Green and grey pair well?”

Jeonghan smiled, and pulled back his hand, “yeah, of course they do.”

“You know, I can’t believe that Umma Kim is actually unaware of the fact we aren’t together. It makes no sense. She follows me on Instagram, I know that, and I haven’t posted anything with you in years. Do you think it could be a set up?” Jeonghan asked a little later over their sandwiches and his third cup of tea.

Seungcheol bit into his sandwich and tilted his head. It was possible they were being set up. Neither of them had had a steady relationship since they broke up: Seungcheol bounced from boyfriend to girlfriend nearly month to month, and Jeonghan hadn’t actually dated anyone since. Sure a few first dates, but nobody had been right, conversation hadn’t flowed, they’d been too admirative of his features and sceptical of his job, nobody had fit. And after about ten of these, he stopped, threw himself into his charity work and planning events, and ignored everyone when they suggested he try again.

“Maybe. Are you opposed?” Seungcheol eventually responded, looking at Jeonghan with guarded eyes.

“I, well, I, nothing has changed Seungcheol-ah,” Jeonghan looked down and Seungcheol hummed. “I’m still based in Europe and you’re still based in the USA. I can’t think about children for at least another five years, and-”

“Yeah, I know. I know.” Seungcheol cut across him and Jeonghan sighed. “I still think we could make it work Jeonghan-ah, you could model in America, or, I could split the year or I mean, Ireland is practically a tax haven these days, there wouldn’t be much argument against opening our European base there, and if I’m needed in the States, they have pre-clearance and I’d be there within 10 hours."

Jeonghan stared at him. He’d really thought about this? “Are you serious?” He knew his mouth was open but right now, he couldn’t care less.

Seungcheol blushed, perhaps realising what he’d just done, but then, “serious as a _diamond,_ Jeonghan-ah.”

  
  
Jeonghan tried to breathe properly. He really did try.

Seungcheol scooted his chair closer to Jeonghan’s and took his hand, “Breathe Hannie, I didn’t mean to spring it on you, just breathe.”

“I’ll need time to think about it Seungcheol-ah, I can’t say anything right now. Maybe not even before I fly home,” Jeonghan said, staring down at their hands.

“That’s okay, take your time. This is something that needs to be properly considered,” Seungcheol moved his chair back around the table slowly and Jeonghan nodded.

“Ok. Ok.”

“For tomorrow, you rented a car didn’t you?” Jeonghan asked as they got the bill.

“No, but I have a chauffeur bodyguard. CEO privileges.” Seungcheol said, shrugging on his jacket.

“Would you be able to pick me up in the morning?”

“Sure. I’ll text you later about times and things?”

“Perfect,” Jeonghan smiled, leaning over slightly before pulling back with wide eyes. “Reflex, I’m sorry,” he tried to backpedal but Seungcheol just smiled and stepped over to him, tugging him in for a quick hug.

“See you tomorrow.”

* * *

**Jeonghanna 19:58**

So the wedding is at 1pm, if you collect me around noon?  
Would that work?

**Cheol 20:08**

Sounds good, see you at noon then

**Cheol 21:15**

Don’t freak out over earlier  
I didn’t mean to spring it on you, it just I couldn’t wait  
I had a plan  
But you know plans

**Jeonghanna 21:26**

I’m trying not to  
It’s ok  
I mean, neither of us are exactly sorted  
Maybe it is the right idea

**Cheol 21:51**

Take your time, there isn’t an expiry date  
Sleep well

**Jeonghanna 22:03**

Sleep tight, good night.

* * *

This but green and closed 

* * *

Waiting for Seungcheol the next day, Jeonghan was a ball of confused nerves. He really hadn’t expected Seungcheol to come out with that offer, it was beyond out of the blue. It was unreal. Add it to the random weirdness that came with pretending to still be with your ex, and Jeonghan’s stomach was a ball of snakes.

At least he looked great. He’d put on makeup, armour against the world, and his eyeliner was sharp and polished. The hanbok he’d ordered was gorgeous, it draped pleasingly but was simple enough to pair with a suit and not look too feminine. 

When Seungcheol’s car arrived and the chauffeur opened the door for him, Jeonghan slipped in with a smile. Seungcheol gasped a little and Jeonghan sat taller in the leather seat.

“Good afternoon Seungcheol-ah.” 

“You look amazing Jeonghan, wow, everyone is going to forget they're supposed to look at the grooms!”

Jeonghan laughed, “I’ve seen Mingyu’s outfit, nobody is gonna forget, but thank you. You look very dapper,” he smiled at Seungcheol who looked about as nervous as Jeonghan felt.

  
  


When they arrived at the wedding venue, it was to two separate reception rooms. 

“I wondered how they were going to do this,” Jeonghan murmured to Seungcheol as they were ushered to Mingyu’s reception area.

“Yeah, I was curious too. Mingyu was saying they both gave each other’s parents a wooden goose, but they decided to wave the other pre-wedding ceremonies. Apparently they’re going to drink wine from two cups, first Wonwoo’s mother’s and then Mingyu’s mother’s. And next Saturday they’re going to visit both sets of parents for the pyebaek. Wonwoo really wanted to incorporate as many traditions as possible and Mingyu was massively against assigning one of them as the bride.” Seungcheol explained as they waited for Mingyu to get around to them.

Jeonghan nodded, “That’s really sweet, it’s perfect. Mingyu said they’re both wearing purple and both of their Ummas are wearing blue. I hate that this still isn’t legal Seungcheol-ah,” spending time abroad had really made Jeonghan resent the speed at which Korean society adapted.

“I’m proud of them both though, they’re really brave to do this so publicly, and I think I heard someone say that a magazine was covering it?” Wonwoo had insisted, something about the first step. It would probably be fine for them, Wonwoo was a doctor, with mainly LGBTQ+ patients, and Mingyu was a photographer so they weren’t too worried. But still. It was brave.

Mingyu came over to greet them at that stage, looking splendid in his traditional purple wedding outfit. “Thank you two so much for coming, I’m so glad you could make it!”

“Mingyu-ya don’t be silly, of course we’re here,” Jeonghan said as he pulled him down to kiss him hello on both cheeks, “You look amazing. Are you nervous?”

Mingyu smiled, “Yes, of course, but I’m excited to see hyung, and I’m just ready to be married. This has been so long coming, I just can’t wait!” He was bouncing on the soles of his feet and Seungcheol laughed, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Best wishes, Mingyu-ya, you’re so lucky, I’m so proud,” Seungcheol said, wiping a tear from his eye as he pulled back and Mingyu blushed.

“Hyung! Oh, there’s my mother. And that’s my cue to move to the next guests. Lots of responsibility with this wedding thing you know,” Mingyu said, bowing awkwardly and moving quickly on from them as his mother practically glided over in front of them.

“Jeonghannie!! Seungcheollie!! It’s so wonderful to see you both! I’ve been following both of your careers, and of course, Mingyu-ya tells me everything! You both look wonderful! It means so much to Mingyu for you both to be here, you know?” She beamed at them both, taking both of their hands and patting them as they smiled and just waited for her flow to stop. Mingyu certainly took after his mother, of that there was no doubt.

“Umma Kim, we couldn’t have missed it even if we wanted to!” Seungcheol flattered as Jeonghan hooked his arm back through Seungcheol’s.

Umma Kim caught the movement and leaned in slyly and whispered “Any chance there’ll be wedding bells from you two soon?”

Jeonghan laughed lightly, and leaned more into Seungcheol, “That would be telling,” he smirked and Umma Kim leaned back, laughing deeply.

“Just between us then,” she said with a wide smile, tapping the side of her nose, “I won’t say anything!”

She hugged them both and kissed their cheeks, murmuring good wishes and then she was gone.

Seungcheol clung onto Jeonghan, “Wow, she’s a whirlwind isn’t she?”

“She always has been,” Jeonghan responded, smiling lightly at the people opposite them. “Come on, let’s circulate before we get bombarded by people we don’t want to talk to. Don’t we know them?” he nodded at a tall couple by the refreshment table and Seungcheol hummed back his agreement.

The wedding itself was attended only by the immediate family, but the following meal was in fact, a banquet.

We’ll be full for a year,” Seungcheol exhaled, patting his stomach as the last course was been cleared away, “I couldn’t eat another crumb,”

“It was delicious, truly delicious,” Jeonghan licked his lips, “Would come again.”

“Oh look, they’re off,” Seungcheol turned as the newly wed couple left the hall, both blushing bright red, as the top table cheered them and catcalled. They, wisely, didn’t turn around, but just walked a tiny bit faster.

  
“Would you like to dance?” Jeonghan asked a little later, once the couple had returned and taken the first dance to an old traditional ballad.

Seungcheol nodded, and they slipped between the other couples to find a spot on the dance floor. They stood close, slipping into their usual dance positions of Jeonghan’s hands on Seungcheol’s neck and Seungcheol’s hands on Jeonghan’s waist. Neither of them were big dancers, and they just swayed in time with the music.

“I’m leaving tomorrow,” Jeonghan said quietly into Seungcheol’s ear after a song and Seungcheol hummed back. “You should come visit me in the next few months. Maybe August?”

“I’ll try. I’ll put my PA in touch with yours,” Seungcheol smiled into Jeonghan’s hair, “But only if you’re serious. Not if you’re just… playing. Jeonghan, I couldn’t do that to myself.”

“I think we should try. It’s not like either of us have properly dated anyone else. I mean, I haven’t even kissed anyone in two and a half years.”

“Seriously?” Seungcheol scrunched his eyebrows up and Jeonghan nodded against his shoulder.

“There was never that… spark. So I didn’t bother. What’s the point?”

“Contact? Comfort?”

“I mean, did you get that from any of your 15 partners?”

“A little, but, wait. How do you know how many people I’ve dated?” Seungcheol asked with a laugh and Jeonghan didn’t answer. “I mean, clearly not enough because I broke up with them all, but a little.”

“I didn’t really feel like putting myself through so many break-ups, Cheol-ah, I just kept busy.”

“I’ll come visit then, we can see where it goes. No pressure.”

“No pressure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Research I have done.... KOREAN WEDDINGS woah there's so much to learn, I only took some ideas.
> 
> Stag Dos are Bachelor Parties.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading,  
> Rose x


End file.
